It is well known that lack of consistent use of muscles tends to make them weak and flabby, and these conditions are particularly objectionable and noticeable where those muscles are exposed to view, as is the case of the face, chin and neck of human beings. In early life, the strenuous activities of childhood call into play and develop such musculature, but with advancing age, and more sedentary occupations, there are fewer occasions for use of such muscles, and their tone and appearance may deteriorate markedly. The facial skin tends to droop and become flabby with the development of wrinkles in the skin and hollowness in certain facial regions. Many persons desire to retain or restore the firmness and evenness of the facial contour wrinkled and droopy facial skin. Since the skin is not adapted to support the underlying muscles, this creates an even stronger tendency for the skin to droop and wrinkle. During a surgical face lift the facial muscles are practically untouched. Consequently, the surgical face lift provides a temporarily tightened facial skin with the appearance of a lift of the facial contour; however, it also starts the process of drooping and wrinkling over again.
It is understood that the contour of the face is determined by the condition of the muscles beneath the skin. In the head and face of every typical human being, there is a group of 56 separate muscles. Of all the muscles in the body, the jaw muscle is the most powerful. Yet, the only time this muscle is used and hence is taxed is when one chews, smiles, grimaces and talks. When the muscles underlying the facial skin are strong and have good tone the skin is tight and smooth and the face has a youthful appearance. However, as the facial muscles lose tone, by reason of aging or lack of proper exercise, the muscles elongate and droop or sag. This results in a change of facial contour with attendant wrinkles in the skin and the formation of the ubiquitous "double chin".
The main muscle between the Adams apple and the chin, the digastric muscle, is very rarely used. Because of its almost total disuse, the muscles in that part of the face are not practically taxed and they therefore become flabby and loose. For every muscle in the body, including those in the face, there is an opposing muscle or group of muscles. When persons open their mouths to speak or to take in nourishment, practically no effort is required on the part of the digastric muscle as the mouth can fall open under the force of gravity.
The temporomandibular joint, located in front of each ear, and various temporomandibular dysfunctions are commonly referred to as TMJ. The temporomandibular joint serves as a hinge for the lower jaw. The temporomandibular joint may become misaligned because of aging, arthritis, a blow to the jaw or head or yawning for prolonged periods with the mouth open too wide. Among the more common temporomandibular joint dysfunction symptoms are: earaches, tinitis (ringing, tinkling, hissing), clicking (Articular Crepitus), difficulty in opening the mouth (trismus), headaches (particularly in the infraemporal region) and vertigo.
Dentists often concentrate on reducing painful muscle spasm through heat, massage, and drugs that relax the muscles and kill pain which may temporarily reduce these symptoms. Treatment may also include use of a bite plate, which is an individually fitted acrylic mouthpiece that slips on the lower or upper teeth to reposition the jaw or redistribute stress. More complex treatment may be directed to corrected malocclusion by causing the upper and lower jaws to mesh again. Occlusal restoration involves restoring bad teeth and replacing missing ones. This is often sufficient to relieve the pain and discomfort of mild TMJ dysfunctions. More involved TMJ dysfunctions may require equilibration or balancing the jaws by grinding away high spots and filling in low spots on the teeth, allowing the jaw muscles to relax.
Another technique comprises relaxation training assisted by biofeedback that frequently yields the greatest results in relieving facial pains stemming from night-time tooth grinding.
An article in PREVENTION magazine ("Take the Click Out of This Joint", PREVENTION, pg. 84, May 1994) discusses exercises to relieve temporomandibular joint disorders. The exercise suggested includes moving the jaw to the left and right for 5 mm to each side and opening and closing the jaw for 15 mm against a slight hand resistance with the hand supporting the chin and the elbow on a fixed surface, such as a table. Such exercises have been shown to make some TMJ problems gradually abate.
Various devices have been devised to strengthen or improve neck, facial or oral muscles through exercise. Generally, these comprise means of compression. The following U.S. patents show various means for exercising specific head, oral or facial muscles: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,466,559; 1,851,865; 1,953,088; 3,497,217; 3,721,439; 3,736,925; 3,813,096; 4,195,833; 4,280,696; 4,650,182; 4,744,556; 4,909,502; and 4,955,367. See also copending application Ser. No. 08/104,893 of the present inventor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,182, to Ross, is designed particularly for the exercise of the jaw, specifically designed to exercise the muscles of mastication and their auxiliaries, such as for the relief of TMJ and/or myofacial pain symptoms. A headband is connected to a chin strap by flexible strips. One moves or opens his/her jaw against the elastic resistance force of the elastic resistance coupling members, thus strengthening the muscles of mastication and auxiliaries. However, this device cannot be used to simultaneously exercise the muscles of the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,217, to Feather, relates to a spring-type neck and facial exerciser having a base plate adapted to rest upon the infraclavicular region of the thorax with a chin engaging plate spaced above the base plate. A hinge connects the posterior portions of the base plate and chin plate with springs disposed between the members for resisting compression by a depression of the chin of the user. This rather clumsy device is used only as a neck conditioner and not for toning and conditioning the muscles of the area of the face between the Adam's apple and the neck. Further, it does not recognize the value of providing a variable resistance. Because of the way it is arranged, the chin will slide on the chin plate and it will not be particularly comfortable in use.